OK K.O.! but it's in TV Tropes
The amazing Tropes page nobody asked for or wanted! *'A Day in the Limelight:' Many episodes exist to shine a light on supporting or minor characters like Dendy or Red Action. *'Aerith and Bob:' Some characters like Enid and Carol have "human" names, but this isn't the case for characters like Radicles or Drupe, and then there's characters like K.O. and Red Action whose names can easily just be nicknames. Lord Boxman also has a knack for giving the robots he creates human names. *'All Just a Dream:' In "Let's Not Be Skeletons", K.O.'s skeleton remote experience turns out to be a bad dream. *'All There in the Manual:' Details about the minor, or otherwise less important characters are all available on the official OK K.O.! Tumblr account. *'Amazing Technicolor Population:' The human(oid) characters all have natural skin colors, as well as unnatural ones too. *'Bezerk Button:' Gar is shown to have somewhat of a short temper. *'Big "NO!":' In "Sibling Rivalry", Enid and Rad shout this word at K.O. in unison when he asks the pair to stop slap-fighting. *'Big Sibling Mentor:' Rad and Enid act as sibling figures towards K.O.; the article for OK K.O.! on Wikipedia describes Enid as a "levelheaded big sister-like ninja". *'Blue is Heroic:' K.O., Rad and Enid all wear blue, with Rad and Enid both wearing blue crop tops, and K.O. wearing a blue vest. *'Bragging Theme Tune:' The theme song for the pilot, Lakewood Plaza Turbo, has in-your-face lyrics about K.O., Rad and Enid fighting crime. *'Bystander Syndrome:' Even though there are various citizens of the Plaza, not a lot of them bother to help K.O. and his co-workers fight off Lord Boxman's robots. *'Deal with the Devil:' K.O., Shannon and Darrell briefly work together in "Sibling Rivalry". *'Determinator:' K.O.. *'Disappeared Dad:' K.O.'s dad has yet to appear in the series, and his existence is hinted upon heavily in the series. *'Enemy Mine:' K.O. breifly makes friends with Darrell and Shannon in "Sibling Rivalry". *'Ending Theme:' "It's Only Magic". *'Everybody Knew Already:' In various cases. **In "Monster Party", Enid tries to keep the fact that she's a ninja a secret from her old friends, when they actually knew it all along. **On November 2, 2018, during an AMA on Reddit, Ian JQ has confirmed Red Action is a lesbian, when her voice actress, Kali Hawk, confirmed it on Instagram already some time ago. **In that same AMA, he also confirmed Enid as bisexual, when many people in the fandom had their suspicions that she was, since the airings of episodes like "Second First Date" and "Hope This Flies". *'Everybody Laughs Ending:' "Presenting Joe Cuppa" has an ending in which K.O., Rad and Enid all laugh together. *'Fanservice:' Raymond. *'From Bad to Worse:' Your World is an Illusion in a nutshell. *'Genki Girl:' Carla. *'Heel-Face Turn:' Elodie. *'The Hero:' K.O.. *'Kick the Dog:' The Boxbots. *'"Pan Up to the Sky" Ending:' "You're Level 100!" has an ending in which the camera pans up to the sky. *'You Gotta Have Blue Hair:' Many characters have unnaturally colored hair. Enid has purple hair and Rad has green hair, for two examples. this is a wip dont edit or i'll eat your kneecaps Category:Stuff by PixelMiette Category:OK K.O.! Category:TV Tropes Category:TV Tropes Will Ruin Your Life Category:Pixel's Sexy TV Trope Mania Pages